Blutige Vergangenheit Version 1
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Die unüberarbeitete Version


_**Blutige Vergangenheit**_

**Was passiert, wenn die Vergangenheit Yusaku Kudo wieder einholt?**

**Kapitel 1: Der fremde Besucher**

"Yusaku, jetzt komm endlich! Wir müssen los!"

Yukikos Stimme hallte durch die ganze Villa.

"Bin gleich fertig!", rief er zurück.

"Willst du nicht auch mitkommen?", fragte Heiji Shinichi. Der winkte ab.

"Nein. Ich bin erkältet." Wie um seine Aussage zu beweisen, nieste Shinichi. "Ausserdem hab ich keine Lust, die nächsten paar Tage flachzuliegen."

In diesem Augenblick trat Yusaku ins Wohnzimmer und fixierte seinen Sohn.

"Du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?"

"Nein."

"Aber du kannst dir bestellen, was du willst! Sogar Kaviar!"

"Du weiss ganz genau, dass ich dieses Zeugs auf den Tod hasse!", fuhr Shinichi ihn an.

"Das weiss ich natürlich. Aber trotzdem haben wir eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um endlich einen Tisch in diesem neuen Restaurant zu bekommen!"

"Trotzdem", antwortete Shinichi. "Ich hab keinen Hunger."

"Lass ihn, Yusaku", sagte Yukiko und schob ihn beiseite. "Also, Shinichi. Wir sind um zehn Uhr wieder zu Hause, okay?"

"Ja, ja. Viel Spass und guten Appetit! Und grüsst den Inspektor!"

"Bis nachher, Kudo!", rief Heiji noch, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Kaum breitete sich die Stille in der Villa aus, liess sich Shinichi mit einem Buch in den Sessel fallen. Doch er schaffte es nicht, mehr als vier Seiten zu lesen, denn es läutete plötzlich an der Tür. Shinichi erhob sich seufzend und empfing den Besucher. Es war ein älterer aber rüstiger Mann, den Shinichi nicht kannte.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Shinichi höflich und musterte den Mann.

"Ja, vielleicht. Ist Ihr Herr Vater zu Hause?", fragte der Mann, ebenfalls höflich.

"Nein, tut mir leid. Er ist auswärts, aber es wird sehr spät, bis er wiederkommt", antwortete Shinichi und bat anschliessend, dass der Mann gehen möge.

"Von wegen!", rief der plötzlich, zog ein Messer und griff damit Shinichi an. Er verletzte ihn schwer an der Brust und am Bauch und drang in die Villa ein. Da Shinichi auf dem Boden lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte, stieg der Mann einfach über ihn hinweg und registrierte die Beschaffenheit der Villa. Er trat in die Küche, in die Bibliothek und schliesslich ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem er lächelnd wieder hinaustrat.

"Genau der richtige Ort um zu sterben", sagte er und blieb über Shinichi stehen. Er sah erbarmungslos auf ihn herab und lächelte böse, ehe er ihn packte und einen brandneuen Strick aus seiner Tasche zog.

Shinichi versuchte sich wehren, als der Mann ihn fesselte und ins Wohnzimmer schleifte, doch er hatte keine Chance. Aufgrund seiner Erkältung und den frischen Wunden war er einfach zu schwach dafür. Doch Shinichi versuchte es weiterhin.

"Wirst du wohl stillhalten!", schrie der Mann plötzlich, als es ihm zu bunt wurde. Er schlug Shinichi so fest er konnte und Shinichi regte sich kaum mehr. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund raubte dieser Schlag einen Teil seines Bewusstseins.

Der Mann verschwand und sorgte ausserhalb des Wohnzimmers für Unordnung, bevor er wieder in dieses trat und auch da alles durcheinander brachte. Dabei murmelte er ständig etwas, und Shinichi, der inzwischen wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war, verstand das Gemurmel.

'Mein Vater soll also eine böse Überraschung erleben, wenn er nach Hause kommt', dachte Shinichi und schloss die Augen. 'Kein Wunder, wenn die ganze Villa auf den Kopf gestellt wurde und ich gefesselt und verletzt hier im Wohnzimmer liege.'

Doch damit irrte sich Shinichi zum Teil. Der Mann hatte anderes mit ihm vor. Er hatte sich immer in Gedanken vorgestellt, wie er Yusaku leiden liess, aber da er nicht herhalten konnte, musste das sein Sohn für ihn tun. Also beendete der Mann seine Vorbereitungen mit dem Schreiben eines Briefes, anschliessend verliess er die Villa. Shinichi liess er alleine zurück.

'Endlich ist er weg', dachte Shinichi und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war fünf vor zehn. Er sollte also noch fünf Minuten durchhalten können.

'Hoffentlich kommen sie bald nach Hause.'

**Kapitel 2: Lebt Shinichi noch?**

"War köstlich, nicht?", fragte Yukiko, als sie vor der Tür stehen blieb und in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Schlüssel kramte.

"Hm. Hast Recht", antwortete Yusaku ihr und gähnte.

"Mal sehen, was Kudo die ganze Zeit getrieben hat", murmelte Heiji und wartete darauf, dass Yukiko die Tür aufschloss. Aber damit hatte sie scheinbar Probleme.

"Komisch. Hat Shinichi vielleicht den Schlüssel stecken lassen?", fragte sie und zog den Schlüssel wieder aus dem Schloss. Sie alle hatten keine Ahnung, was sie drinnen erwartete.

"Wohl eher nicht. So unvorsichtig ist Shinichi nicht...", sagte Inspektor Megure und übte leichten Druck auf die Tür aus. Ohne Geräusche schwang die Tür auf und alle vier verstummten. Was war geschehen?

"Shinichi?", rief Yusaku, aber er erhielt keine Antwort.

"Vielleicht ist er schon im Bett", murmelte Heiji. "Immerhin ist es schon nach elf Uhr."

"Ohne die Tür abzuschliessen? Niemals!"

Yusaku trat in die Villa und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Er erstarrte, wie auch die anderen. Yukiko ging langsam durch das Durcheinander in Richtung Wohnzimmer, während die Männer die Unordnung begutachteten.

"Da!", rief Heiji plötzlich und deutete auf den Boden.

"Blut!", murmelte Inspektor Megure.

"Eine frische Blutspur. Und sie führt...", begann Yusaku, vollendete jedoch seinen Satz nicht.

Alle folgten der Blutspur bis dahin, wo Yukiko war.

"Das würde ja heissen... Yukiko, geh nicht rein!", rief Yusaku ihr zu, doch es war zu spät. Yukiko stiess einen Schrei aus und sank dann kreidebleich zu Boden.

"Oh mein Gott!"

Die Männer stürmten sofort zu Yukiko, die sich zitternd die Hand vor den Mund hielt und angstvoll ins Wohnzimmer starrte.

Sie folgten Yukikos Blick und was sie da sahen, liess ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Im Wohnzimmer befand sich Shinichi. Aber er sass nicht im Sessel, so wie sie ihn verlassen hatten, sondern...

Er hing an der Decke mitten im Zimmer. Die Schlinge hatte sich fest um Shinichis Hals gezogen, die Haut wurde aufgeschürft und somit war der Strick mit Blut durchtränkt. Der Knoten wurde so gebunden, dass die Schlinge sich allmählich zuzog. Somit sollte Shinichi langsam und qualvoll ersticken.

"Shi-Shinichi...?"

Yukiko wollte auf ihn zugehen, aber Inspektor Megure hielt sie davon ab. Er starrte noch immer auf Shinichi, der sich nicht rührte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, blutete aber aus dem Mundwinkel. Seine Hände wurden hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt.

"Da er gefesselt ist, schliesst das einen Selbstmord aus", sagte Megure, der seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. "Die Wunde, die er an der Brust und am Bauch hat, sprechen auch dagegen. Von Raubmord kann auch keine Rede sein, der Täter oder die Täter hatten es eindeutig nur auf Shinichi abgesehen", erklärte er und wandte sich Yusaku zu. Doch der reagierte nicht.

"Yusaku?"

"Er ist nicht tot!", rief Yusaku plötzlich und stürzte auf Shinichi zu, um ihm den Puls zu fühlen. Währenddessen fiel Heijis Blick auf einen Brief, der unter Shinichis Füssen auf dem Boden lag. Er wollte gerade Yusaku darauf aufmerksam machen, aber der hörte nicht auf ihn. Er zog nur sofort ein Messer und schnitt den Strick ab. Shinichi fiel leblos in seine Arme und Yusaku liess ihn zu Boden gleiten, während Heiji wortlos den Brief Megure gab. Der las den Inhalt und sah dann ungläubig zu Yusaku, der die Schlinge um Shinichis Hals mit grösster Mühe lockerte und dann entfernte.

"Komm schon, Shinichi, mach die Augen auf! Shinichi!" Yusaku schüttelte ihn leicht, aber Shinichi regte sich nicht.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass er noch lebt?", fragte Heiji und musterte den leblosen Körper in Yusakus Armen.

"Natürlich! Sein Puls ist noch ganz schwach da!", sagte Yusaku und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie Heiji eine so gefühllose Frage stellen konnte. "Yukiko! Ruf einen Krankenwagen! Sofort!"

Yukiko tat wie ihr geheissen. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah sie erneut zu Shinichi. Die Würgemale an seinem Hals sahen schrecklich aus, und sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Ihr Sohn wurde unter dem eigenen Dach aufgeknüpft!

"Das war ein Racheakt", murmelte Inspektor Megure und sah zu Shinichi, während die anderen ihn anstarrten.

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Yusaku ungläubig.

"Das war Rache! Man hat sich an Shinichi gerächt, oder besser gesagt, man wollte sich an dir rächen und hat dafür deinen Sohn benutzt, Yusaku", sagte Megure ernst und liess den Brief sinken.

"Was hast du denn getan?", fragte Yukiko mit Tränen in den Augen. "Was hast du getan, dass Shinichi so leiden musste?" In der Villa war es totenstill, niemand bewegte sich.

"Aber warum?", fragte Yusaku. Er verstand nicht, warum sein Sohn für etwas büssen musste, von dem er gar nichts wusste. Dann kam ihm der Brief in den Sinn.

"Was steht denn in diesem Brief?", fragte er dann. Megure gab ihm wortlos den Brief und Yusaku musterte die Schrift. Eindeutig die Schrift eines Mannes. Dann las er laut vor:

"Wenn du diesen Brief liest, ist dein Sohn schon längst nicht mehr am Leben. Er ist bei meiner Tochter, die _du_ umgebracht hast! Erinnerst du dich noch? Du hast meine Tochter verlassen, weil du eine berühmte Schauspielerin zur Frau haben wolltest. Dafür musste heute dein Sohn büssen. Ich hoffe, er hat schön für deine Kaltherzigkeit gelitten. Er hat gelitten für das, was du meiner Tochter angetan hast, du Mörder!"

Yusaku verstummte und sah hoch. Er hatte jetzt verstanden, worum es ging.

"Aber das glaube ich nicht! Das kann doch nicht sein!", murmelte er daraufhin und warf einen Blick zu Shinichi. "Shinichi konnte doch gar nichts dafür! Er kann doch nichts dafür, dass er mein Sohn ist! Wahrscheinlich hat der Mistkerl sogar noch mit Vergnügen zugesehen, wie die Schlinge sich zusammenzog!"

Yusaku wurde wütend, aber dann erinnerte er sich an Shinichis Schicksal und wirkte wieder traurig. Er liess den Kopf hängen.

"Oh, Shinichi, es tut mir so leid! Bitte verzeih mir!"

"Was ist denn passiert, und wer ist dieser Mann, der das getan hat?" fragte Yukiko einfühlsam.

"Der Mann war der Vater meiner Ex-Freundin, mit der ich liiert war, bevor ich dich traf, Yukiko", erklärte Yusaku. "Damals war ich mit einer Freundin zusammen, die sehr eifersüchtig auf jedes Mädchen war, das sich mir näherte. Auch ihr Vater war so, allerdings sah er in mir seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn. Es ging auch gut, ich vertrug mich mit ihm und seiner Tochter. Doch irgendwann hatte ich es satt, ständig ihre Eifersüchteleien über mich ergehen zu lassen und machte mit ihr Schluss. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Kurze Zeit später traf ich dich, Yukiko, und schliesslich heirateten wir. Als Shinichi geboren wurde, starb meine Ex-Freundin an zu grossem Blutverlust, den sie selber verursacht hatte. Sie dachte, dass ich sie wegen einer berühmten Schauspielerin verlassen habe. Und Shinichis Geburt brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Sie hatte Selbstmord begangen, da ihr klar wurde, dass ich es mit Yukiko ernst meinte. Shinichi als unser gemeinsamer Sohn war schliesslich der Beweis dafür."

Yusaku verstummte und sah Yukiko an.

"Dann dachte sie also wirklich, dass du sie wegen mir verlassen hattest", sagte sie.

"Ja. Aber das stimmt nicht! Ich hab dich erst kennengelernt, _nachdem_ ich mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte! Ihr Vater war sehr wütend auf mich, denn er dachte das gleiche wie seine Tochter. Ich hab mehrmals vergebens versucht, ihm das klarzumachen, auch mehrere Monate nach Shinichis Geburt noch. Ich wollte seine Tochter nicht heiraten, weil ich sie nicht mehr ertragen konnte und nicht, weil ich angeblich der Ehemann einer berühmten Schauspielerin sein wollte! Sie ist doch selber schuld, wenn sie das geglaubt hatte, sie ist selber schuld, dass ich sie verlassen hatte. Yukiko konnte doch gar nichts dafür und Shinichi schon recht nicht! Er kann doch nichts dafür, aber trotzdem musste er heute dafür leiden."

Yusaku wirkte verzweifelt und presste Shinichi an sich.

"Dass es ausgerechnet so kommen musste", murmelte Yukiko mit Tränen in den Augen und umarmte Yusaku, der noch immer Shinichi in den Armen hatte.

"Ja. Ausgerechnet aufknüpfen. Ausgerechnet diese Art", sagte Yusaku leise. "Ich hätte mir etwas besseres für Shinichi gewünscht."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Inspektor Megure und musterte Yusaku. Der sah ihn an.

"Vor einigen Wochen, als Shinichi angeschossen wurde und es ihm ziemlich miserabel ging, vertraute er mir ein Geheimnis an."

"Und was für eins?", fragte Yukiko und sah ihren Mann an. Davon wusste sie gar nichts.

"Er sagte mir im Vertrauen, dass er Angst vor dem Ersticken habe. Egal ob es sich um Erstickung durch Aufhängen, Erwürgen, oder Ertränken handelt, er hat einfach panische Angst davor. Das hat er mir erzählt, und ich glaube ihm." Als niemand etwas sagte, fuhr Yusaku fort. "Damals, als er vor meinen Augen beinahe ertränkt worden war, habe ich das gesehen. Er hatte Angst, richtige Angst. Er hatte Panik. Panik vor dieser Art des Sterbens." Yusaku verstummte.

Es war wieder still in der Villa, bis weit entfernte Sirenen ertönten, die sehr schnell näherkamen. Endlich war der Krankenwagen da. Heiji lief auf die Strasse und zeigte den Notärzten den Weg. Diese kümmerten sich sofort um Shinichi, dessen Atmung kurz aussetzte. Die Ärzte taten alles Erdenkliche, um Shinichi ins Leben zurückzuholen, doch anfangs gelang das nicht. Erst später, als Shinichi plötzlich hustete, stabilisierte sich seine Atmung wieder.

"Shinichi, hören Sie mich?", fragte einer der Notärzte laut und deutlich, während er sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Shinichi kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, aber er antwortete nicht.

"Shinichi!" Yukiko stiess den Notarzt zur Seite und strich Shinichi über die Wange. "Shinichi, ich bin's!"

Shinichi öffnete langsam seine Augen.

"M-Mutter?", fragte er so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstand. Er war ganz heiser.

"Ja", flüsterte Yukiko und hielt Shinichis blutverschmierte Hand. "Alles wird gut, hörst du? Alles wird gut und du wirst wieder gesund."

"Ich habe gewartet", flüsterte Shinichi mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und schmerzender Stimme. Yukiko sah ihn an. "Ich hab auf euch gewartet, als..." Shinichi musste husten und brachte kein weiteres Wort mehr heraus.

"Er meinte wohl, dass er auf unsere Rückkehr gehofft hatte, ehe er bewusstlos wurde", bemerkte Heiji im Hintergrund.

"Was? Stimmt das etwa?", fragte Yukiko und machte sich riesige Vorwürfe. "Shinichi, es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir!" Yukiko begann zu weinen und klammerte sich an ihn.

"Yukiko, lass ihn los", sagte Yusaku, der gesehen hatte, dass es Shinichi wieder schlechter ging. Aber er war jetzt ausser Gefahr. Die Heilung der Wunden jedoch wird noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

"Shinichi, ich werde dich zum Tathergang befragen, wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist, okay?", fragte Inspektor Megure, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort mehr. Shinichi war eingeschlafen. "Aber ich bin froh, dass du es überlebst hast", fügte Megure noch hinzu. Heiji und Yukiko nickten.

"Er wird wahrscheinlich erst im Krankenhaus wieder aufwachen", erklärte der älteste Notarzt, ehe er seinen beiden Kollegen folgte, die Shinichi auf der Bahre in den Krankenwagen trugen.

"Na los, wir fahren auch mit!", forderte Yukiko und schleifte Yusaku mit sich. Megure und Heiji folgten den beiden.

**Kapitel 3: Das Geständnis**

Drei Wochen nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht wurde Shinichi aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Schneller als die Ärzte vermutet hatten folgte Shinichi dem Weg der Besserung, doch ganz gesund war er noch nicht. Ihn bedrückte noch immer der Grund, warum er aufgeknüpft wurde. Immerhin kannte er den Mann gar nicht, der ihn so leiden liess. Yusakus Ausführungen brachten etwas Licht ins Dunkel, aber alles wirklich erhellen konnte nur der Mann selber.

Einige Tage später musste Shinichi den Mann identifizieren. Mit dabei war auch Yusaku, der ziemlich wütend auf den Mann war. Als sie sich endlich gegenüberstanden, rastete Yusaku aus.

"Warum Shinichi?", schrie er. Auch der Mann war ausser sich.

"Weil er nicht der Sohn meiner Tochter ist!", schrie er zurück. "Geschieht dir ganz recht, du Mörder! Das war die Rache, weil du meine Tochter nicht geheiratet hast! Eigentlich wollte ich _dich_ leiden sehen, aber zu meinem Bedauern war nur dein Sohn zu Hause. Da kam mir der Gedanke, dass es dich mehr trifft, wenn dein eigen Fleisch und Blut leidet! Das hast du verdient! Du hast es verdient, Yusaku! Hörst du! Du hast es verdient!"

Yusaku versuchte noch ein letztes Mal zu erklären, wie der Sachverhalt damals wirklich war, aber der Mann wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Schliesslich führte man ihn ab und Yusaku wandte sich Shinichi zu, der zitternd an der Wand lehnte.

"Komm, wir gehen nach Hause", sagte er zu ihm. Shinichi war das nur recht.

Kaum waren sie zu Hause, fiel Shinichi erschöpft in den Sessel und schloss die Augen. Yusaku setzte sich ihm gegenüber, sagte allerdings nichts sondern musterte Shinichi. Musterte sein Gesicht, seinen mageren Körper, und natürlich auch seinen Hals, um den Shinichi jetzt ein Halstuch trug und das die hässlichen Würgemale verdeckte. Nach einer Weile stand Yusaku auf und ging zu Shinichi, aber er bemerkte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Kein Wunder, der Schock sass noch tief und ausserdem war er todmüde.

Yusaku hielt es für das Beste, Shinichi in sein Zimmer zu tragen und dann noch mit Yukiko zu reden und sie zu trösten. Sie hatte den Anblick, wie Shinichi leblos an der Decke hing, mit den Strick um seinen Hals, noch immer nicht verkraftet. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er die Sekunden gezählt hatte, bis sie zurückkehren würden. Sie hatte Shinichi gesagt, sie wären um zehn Uhr wieder zurück, aber es wurde elf. Wären sie pünktlich zu Hause gewesen, hätten sie Shinichi noch bei Bewusstsein angetroffen, aber so...

Yukiko brach in Yusakus Armen in Tränen aus und beruhige sich erst wieder, als Yusaku sagte, dass sie später, wenn Shinichi wieder gesund war, in den Urlaub fahren würden. Das heiterte Yukiko wieder etwas auf. Schlussendlich hatte sie sich wieder vollkommen beruhigt.

"Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass deine Ex-Freundin Selbstmord begangen hatte", sagte sie.

"Wie meinst du denn das?", fragte Yusaku erschrocken und richtete sich auf.

"Na ja, womöglich hätte sie sich an dir oder mir rächen wollen. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich auch noch Shinichi als Geisel benutzt, um ihre Rache zu bekommen."

"Aber das hätte ich nicht zugelassen, das weisst du doch", sagte Yusaku und umarmte Yukiko wieder.

"Du hast Recht", murmelte Yukiko und schloss ihre Augen.

Am anderen Morgen war Shinichi einigermassen wieder fit, aber er ging noch nicht zur Schule. Das tat er erst wieder in der nächsten Woche. Aber dort erzählte er nichts von diesem Fall, denn er wollte nicht, dass er publik wurde. Wiederum eine Woche später hatten sie endlich Ferien und Shinichi fuhr mit seinen Eltern in den Urlaub nach Osaka zu Heiji. Dort schaffte er es, die schlimmsten Ereignisse jenen Abends zu vergessen, was ihm mit Heijis Hilfe etwas gelang. Bei der Rückkehr nach Tokyo war Shinichi beinahe wieder er selbst. Der Mann hatte lebenslange Haft bekommen, und Yusaku war das nur recht.

Ein Mensch, der darauf aus war, ganze Familien zu zerstören, gehörte zweifellos hinter Gitter.

Owari


End file.
